Prostitution
by Myamora Malfoy
Summary: Drago s’est enfui de Poudlard pour avoir tenter de tuer Dumbledore. Ou estil? Dans les rues sombres de l'ombre à faire le plus vieux métier du monde...CHAP 2 en lignes!
1. Nouveau Monde

**Note de l'Auteure :**

Bon, bon, bon…je l'avoue je suis peut-être passer date en tant qu'auteur de fanfic. Mes fics ne sont plus à jour, ne marche plus avec les livres… Mais bon on s'en fou. La je recommence à neuf. J'étais connu pour mes fics sombre et sanglante et original. Aujourd'hui j'ai l'impression que tout a été fait.

Mais je vais m'essayer quand même à écrire une fic ici, que je vous promet encore plus Hardcore que Esclave! Plus triste que tout. Les sujets. Sexe, drogue, alcool, pauvreté, déchéance…

Donc je vous présente ma toute nouvelle fic : PROSTITUTION!

Et désolée pour toute cette prétention!

Rating : M pour cause, de sexe hardcore( entre gars, entre fille, hétéro, mention de zoophilie, entre frère et sœur),de langage très vulgaire, pour présence de drogue et d'alcool.

Disclaimer : Bon l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à Miss Rowling, Jake et Kassie m'appartiennent. Ils pourraient fort très bien avoir beaucoup de ressemblance avec Oliver Twist (Le film avec l'enfant, et l'autre la avec les adultes/ados…)

Résumé : Drago s'est enfui de Poudlard pour avoir tenter de tuer Dumbledore. Il s'est enfui car il n'a pas réussi et le seigneur des ténèbres veut sa mort. Où se retrouve-t-il? Avec une bande dans la rue. Il se retrouvera à faire le plus vieux métier du monde…la prostitution.

**Chapitre 1**

_Nouveau monde_

Dehors, il mouillait. Mais pas d'une petite pluie fine. Non, c'était de cette pluie glaciale qui transperçait la peau. Il fallait être fou pour être dehors par un temps pareil ou être un sans-abri. Un jeune homme à la chevelure blonde était assis sur le bord d'une corniche avec l'espérance de ce protéger de cette pluie. Ses vêtements étaient complètement trempe, ses souliers troués. Une jeune fille pas vraiment plus habillée que lui pour la pluie passa devant et s'arrêta.

''Tu as besoin d'un logis?'' Dit la jeune fille d'une voix enrouée.

Drago se leva en se tenant contre le mur, comme si sa cheville serait foulée. On voyait à présent mieux son visage. Un visage délicat, des yeux bleus glacials, un corps filiforme. Pour la jeune fille il avait un corps parfait. Elle lui souri.

''Avec cette pluie, si c'est gratuit, ce n'est pas de refus!'' Lui répondit-il.

La jeune fille avait un regard presque coquin. Elle ne semblait pas vieille. Dix-huit ans, maximum.

''Tu as quel âge beau blond?'' Le ton de la fille était enfantin et mature à la fois.

Le blondinet racla sa gorge pour éclaircir sa voix.

''Je viens d'avoir 17 ans…pourquoi cette question?'' demanda-t-il sceptique.

''Parce que tu as le corps et le style parfait!Aller vient!'' Dit-elle en le devançant.

Drago se demandait bien en quoi il était parfais. Il avait perdu beaucoup de confiance en lui depuis la fameuse nuit. Ses vêtements n'étaient plus soigné, ni ses cheveux. Lui qui avait été habitué au plus grand luxe il portait maintenant une chemise blanche mouiller, usé, sale. Sans parler de ses pantalons maintenant troué comme ses chaussures. Ainsi qu'un coton ouater de couleur brune voler.

Avant de suivre la jeune fille, il prit le temps de l'observer. Pas très grande, ni trop petite. Des courbes de jeunes femmes. Une mini-jupe de jeans usée, des collants résilles trouées. Par-dessus ses mollets elle avait des protègent mollet en laine de couleur fushia. Pour le haut, elle avait revêtit un coton ouater trois fois trop grand pour elle. Son mascara semblait avoir coulé. Les cheveux qui dépassaient du capuchon étaient rose vif.

Il finit par la rejoindre.

''Alors dit moi bel étranger, tu as un nom?''

Drago réfléchit un instant, il ne pouvait pas donner son vrai nom. Des fois que cette inconnue travaillerait pour le seigneur des ténèbres.

'' On m'appelle Lucky…'' Dit-il assurer.

''C'est bien pour un surnom…tu n'as pas de vrai nom? Tu as peur de la police? Mon vrai nom est Kassie, mais sinon on m'appelle Candy.'' Sa voix était rassurante et en même temps sarcastique.

''Je m'appelle Dray et pas d'autre question!''

Son ton était devenu dur, tranchant. Kassie le regarda de côté, d'un regard qui voulait dire qu'elle en avait vue d'autre.

''Tu sais dans ce coin si tu commences à jouer au dure, sa sera pas long que tu vas te faire couper les couilles!''

Elle avait utilisé le même ton que lui. Jamais Kassie ne se laissait faire ou laissait quelqu'un être dure avec elle. Elle était connue du coin. À force d'y vivre…

Ils arrivèrent dans une petite bâtisse désaffectée. Envoyant la bâtisse Drago fut en même temps dégoûté et soulagé, cela faisait plus qu'une semaine qu'il dormait sous les porches, ponts, banc de parc en se refusant de faire de la magie pour se réchauffer de peur de se faire repérer. Ils montèrent un escalier qui ne semblait plus très solides mais il l'était.

Kassie ouvrit une porte bleu ciel qui avait comme numéro le 3.

Ce que Drago vit le surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir sa. Un poêle au milieu de la pièce, plusieurs matelas parterre avec des couvertures. Du linge suspendu un peu partout. Des chandelles illuminant la pièce. Et des moldus. Il y avait un jeune homme pas beaucoup plus vieux que Kassie, étendu parterre, les cheveux noirs longs dans la figure, vêtu de cuir noir et il fumait ce qui semblait être un joint. Il y avait un autre jeune homme dans un coin, les cheveux mal teints de couleur orange, torse nu, les mamelons percés. Il semblait être dans sa bulle avec des écouteurs sur ses oreilles. Il y avait aussi 3 autres jeunes filles. Une grande noire d'environ 20 ans. Elle portait des vêtements colorés et un afro. Il y avait une blonde d'environ 17 ans, qui ressemblait plus à une star de la porno qu'à une jeune étudiante. La suivante devait à peine avoir 14 ans, c'était une asiatique.

Un homme bourru sortit de la petite pièce du fond.

''Eh bien Candy que nous emmènes-tu…encore!''

Les jeunes dans la pièce détournèrent leur attention sur les arrivants et ce qui semblait être le maître de la place.

L'homme se mit à tourner en rond autour de Drago. Il prit son menton entre ses mains rugueuses et salle.

''Il a le visage d'un ange! Il est parfait!''

Il lui donna une gifle amicale.

''Je veux ton âge et ton nom mon garçon!''

Drago avait soudainement peur. Dans quoi s'avait-il embarquer? Il ne le savait pas…mais cela ne semblait pas net du tout. Il avait entendu parler de ses gens qui vendait leur corps tellement ils avaient besoin d'argent! Était-il rendu là…peut-être que oui.

Il donna son surnom, il s'était aperçut qu'il avait nommer Kassie par celui-ci..

''Je me nomme Lucky, monsieur, et je viens d'avoir 17 ans…''

L'homme fit comme s'il jouait avec une barbiche imaginaire et tourna au tour de Drago.

''Tu es un peu vieux, mais si tu dis au client que tu as 14 ans, tout devrait bien se passer. Maintenant voyons voir ce que tu as dans le pantalon…''

L'homme avança sa main vers le pantalon de Drago pour lui prendre l'entrejambe. Comme réflexe le blondinet recula, mais l'homme réussi tout de même à lui prendre .Il le massa même un peu pour vérifier la marchandise comme l'homme se plaisait à appeler les jeunes qui travaillent pour lui. Les regards des autres dans la pièce se détournèrent, ils avaient déjà vécu cette situation et détestaient la revivre avec les autres. Après l'homme lui expliqua qu'ils l'appelaient tous Butch. Il lui expliqua aussi qu'il pouvait dormir à l'abri à une seule et unique condition, qu'il travaille pour lui.

Butch emmena Drago dans son ''bureau'' qui ressemblait beaucoup plus à une chambre. Dans le bureau il lui expliqua le fonctionnement.

''Tu dois t'imaginer, mon garçon de quel travaille je parle, n'est-ce pas?''

''Je m'en doute monsieur…''

''Tu prends de la drogue?''

''Non…''

'' Ton orientation sexuelle?''

Drago se sentait agressé par toute ses questions. Son orientation sexuelle, il n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé, il avait toujours été question pour lui de Pansy. Par curiosité, il avait déjà regardé le pénis d'un garçon et c'était toujours trouvé un peu plus membré qu'eux.

'' Je crois que je suis hétéro Monsieur…''

'' Bien, cela devra changer! Car à partir de maintenant tu m'appartiens! Ce qui veut dire que 30 de l'argent que tu te fais en baisant des mecs me revients.''

Pendant que Butch et Drago discutaient travail, l'autre côté les choses brassaient.

'' Pourquoi as-tu ramenée quelqu'un d'autre! Qu'espère tu Kassie? Remplacer Bobby? IL EST MORT! ACCEPTE-LE!''

Le jeune homme habiller en cuir était debout et criait après Kassie, qui étendait son coton ouaté sur une corde, elle était à présent au bord des larmes.

''Ne parle pas de Bobby comme ça JAKE! Je te le défends! Non je ne veux pas le remplacer! Mais il nous fallait un nouveau! Tu le sais comme moi! Sinon Butch va faire moins d'argent. Si il fait moins d'argent, il va nous taper, nous violer ou comme la dernière fois envoyer quelqu'un baiser une chèvre!''

Sur ses mots elle avait pointé le garçon aux cheveux orange.

La noir se leva et se mit entre les deux.

'' Bon ça va on a compris! Tous les deux étiez amoureux de Bobby, on le sait maintenant. IL est mort et on doit faire sans. Mais Candy à raison Jake. ''

Kassie était aller s'asseoir à côté du jeune homme mal teint. Elle sortit d'un petit sac 2 seringues et une cuillère à soupe.

''J'ai jamais voulu la baiser la chèvre Kassie…''

''Je sais Engel…tient ton shoot!''Dit-elle en lui remettant une seringue.

Jake se dirigea vers eux et gifla Kassie.

'' C'est ça drogue-le lui aussi! Pour qu'il crève sale pute JUNKIE!''

Kassie fini elle aussi son shoot et regarda droit dans les yeux Jake en se levant et le gifla à son tour, les larmes aux yeux, ses cheveux roses bonbons dans son visage. Jake la plaqua alors au mur en lui serrant les poignets. À ce moment Butch et Drago sortaient de la chambre.

''LES JUMEAUX SUFFIT!'' Cria Butch.

Les 2 adolescents se retournèrent vers lui en ce lâchant.

''Bon Sunshine vient ici!'' Dit-il en direction de la petite asiatique qui s'exécuta immédiatement.

''Tu vas te rendre à cette adresse, d'accord? Habillé en geisha .''

Leila se dirigea vers son sac et se prépara. Butch les regarda tous.

''Voici un nouveau, il s'appelle Lucky et faite lui pas d'ennui! Il risque de rapporter gros! Compris? JAKE! C'est surtout toi que ça concerne!''

Jake baissa la tête. Et ne dis rien. Tant qu'a Butch, il alla voir Candy et lui murmura à l'oreille :

'' Il est mieux de rapporter, parce que croit moi que tu vas le payer cher!''

Fin du premier chapitre!

Je sais cela est boiteux, il y a beaucoup de personnage et peu d'action. Mais fallait que j'établisse la mise en situation, l'environnement, les principaux personnages!

Je vous promet un prochain chapitre asser Hard, car Drago va faire son premier client. Alors pour une suite vous connaissez le principe! Review! S'il vous plait! Que vos commentaires soit bon ou mauvais. QU'il dise que je devrai ranger ma plume que je ne suis plus dedans pour écrire des fics…exemple! Donc s'il vous plait les revew sert à s'Amélioré à savoir ce que l'on fait de bien et à savoir ce que l'on fait de mal! Donc courage cela prend 30 secondes!


	2. Premières Fois

DÉSOLÉE DU RETARD!

Vous ne savez pas à quel point cela fait plaisir de voir que ma fic est lu! Et surtout reviewer! Merci!

Réponse aux reviews( cela me manquait tellement! J'Aime tellement ça!)

**Rebecca Black** : Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu! Et effectivement je voulais faire hard, mais ce premier chapitre croit moi ce n'est rien du tout comparativement à ce qui s'en vient! Notre pauvre Drago va en voir de toutes les couleurs! En espérant que tu liras le reste!

**Lilys : **D'abord merci d'avoir prit du temps à m'écrire une review cela fait plaisir encore plus quand c'est une review significative, c'est-à-dire qui dit les forces et faiblesses! J'essaierai de faire attention à ma syntaxe! Et je l'avoue je ne suis pas très bonne en français…Sinon merci pour la review en espérant que le reste te plaise autant et qu'il soit aussi réaliste que tu le souhaite!

**Melody313** : Hihihi! Merci pour la review! Même courte elle font chaud au cœur. Et pour la vitesse, cela dépend du nombre de review. Si il y a plus de 5 reviews la première journée généralement 1 jours ou 2 après il y a une suite! En espérant que cela te plaise encore!

**Lowrana : **Merci pour l'encouragement et la vitesse comme je l'ai dit cela dépend des reviews. Alors si tu veux la suite et vite je te conseil d'en parler à tes amis! J'espère que cette suite te plaira! Je te souhaite donc bonne lecture!

**Sahada** : HARRY? NON! Je l'aime pas ben ben…si il apparaît il risque de passer un très mauvais quart d'heure pis la tu m'aimeras pas…et sa serait triste parce que tu me laisserais plus de review et la sa ralentirait le processus de création! Bref sa serait la fin du monde! Tout de même j'espère que la suite te plaira! Merci pour la review!

**Pounani** : Hihihi! J'aime bien le ''on'' Sa implique soit plein de gens ou tes amis imaginaire qui se sont bien amusés! Hihihi!Merci pour la review!

**Étoile d'argent** : J'ai lu Christiane F au moins 3 fois, j'ai aussi vu le film. Si tua s aimer Christiane F tu aimeras fort probablement Herbe Bleu et Junkie. Je commence à m'y connaître dans la littérature et le cinéma contenant drogue et problème juvénile.LOL

Je te conseil aussi ma fic _Comment l'oublier._Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta promesse, et j'essaie de faire le plus vite que je peux. La ça va bien je suis en semaine de relâche donc il y a un meilleur rendement parce que je peu écrire la nuit sans me rendre coupable! Merci aussi pour tes encouragements! ET JE VEUX LA SUITE DE TA FIC!( Voici un message pas du tout subliminal : **ALLER LIRE CETTE FIC!-------» http/ **) Sinon merci encore pour la review

**Witchia : **Je sais mais un coup assimilé, je suis sure que vous vous attacherez à eu! Merci pour la review!

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

**Rating** : M pour cause, de sexe hardcore( entre gars, entre fille, hétéro, mention de zoophilie, entre frère et sœur),de langage très vulgaire, pour présence de drogue et d'alcool.

**Disclaimer** : Bon l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à Miss Rowling, Jake , Kassie, Engel, Leila, et toute la bande de Butch( lui il peu bien vous appartenir !) m'appartiennent. Ils pourraient fort très bien avoir beaucoup de ressemblance avec Oliver Twist (Le film avec l'enfant, et l'autre la avec les adultes/ados…)

**Résumé** : Drago s'est enfui de Poudlard pour avoir tenter de tuer Dumbledore. Il s'est enfui car il n'a pas réussi et le seigneur des ténèbres veut sa mort. Où se retrouve-t-il? Avec une bande dans la rue. Il se retrouvera à faire le plus vieux métier du monde…la prostitution.

**Dans ce chapitre :** _Le premier client de Drago, la première Drogue de Drago et pleins de surprises !_

**Chapitre 2**

_Première fois_

Les minces rayons de soleils de l'aube pénétraient par les fenêtres sales, laissant un pauvre éclairage. Tous dormaient paisiblement, comme n'importe quel adolescent qui aurait eu une vie tout à fait normale. Seul un gigotait beaucoup. Et même il n'avait pas beaucoup dormis. À force de tournoyer comme il le faisait, Drago réveilla celle qui dormait à côté de lui, Kassie qui regarda sa montre pour voir l'heure, 6h30.

-Et le blondinet!Ça t'arrive pas de dormir ! Il est 6h30 et on commence à 9h ! Lui murmura-t-elle un peu fâcher.

Drago se retourna vers elle.

-Je m'excuse, je n'arrive pas à dormir ! Lui murmura-t-il à son tour

Il hésita un moment en ce pinçant la lèvre du bas.

-J'ai peur Kassie !

Kassie se leva et alla s'asseoir à côté de Drago accompagné d'un petit sac de poudre dont elle versa une petite quantité dans le creux de son pouce pour le sniffer après.

-On a tous peur. Car on ne sait jamais sur quoi que l'on va tomber. C'est normal que tu es peur ! As-tu déjà baisé ?

Drago trouvait sa question directe et très personnelle. Il avait déjà fait des choses, mais pas baisé ! Pas plus avec une fille ! Et encore moins avec un garçon ! Après réflexion il lui répondit franchement croyant qu'elle pouvait l'aider.

J'ai déjà fait des choses avec des filles, mais je n'ai jamais couché avec elle et encore moins avec un mec !

-QUOI ? Tu es complètement puceau…putain. Je comprends que tu es la trouille. Et ce n'est vraiment pas la meilleure façon de perdre ton innocence, crois-moi !

- Et comment tu l'a perdue la tienne ?demanda-t-il taquin.

Mais il s'aperçut qu'il avait faite une erreur. Kassie perdu son habituel sourire d'enfant et son visage devint grave, très grave. Il s'était assombri très vite.

-Moi ? L'innocence…si seulement j'avais pu lui goûter plus longtemps. J'avais à peine 10 ans. Un après-midi d'été, pluvieux. Mon père adoptif coucha avec moi, et après il obligea mon frère jumeau, Jake à coucher avec moi…Un an et demi plus tard moi et mon frère on c'est retrouvé ici. Sous le joug de Butch avec d'autre ados en mal de vivre.

Kassie ravala rapidement ses larmes, elle se défendait de pleurer sur son passé, sur son sort. Drago se sentait mal. Il avait vraiment fichu sa vie en l'air pour obtenir le respect de son père. Il se sentit idiot, il avait tous ce qu'il voulait, maintenant il se retrouvais à la merci d'une bande de jeunes prostitués et drogué en plus. Lui et Kassie restèrent comme ça à parler de tout et de rien…enfin de ce que Drago était capable de parler, donc de l'endroit, de son future travaille, ect.

Neuf heure arriva. Tous était habiller de façon aguichante. Jake avait des airs de chevalier moderne avec ses pantalon de cuir et sa chemise blanche non boutonné. Kaïsha, la noir avait des airs de danseuse disco avec son afro, ses immenses boucle d'oreille, ses shorts blanches très courte et des sandales en bois très haute. Engel était sûrement le plus original, il portait une chemise verte fluo accompagner de jeans délavé et troué. La blonde qui avait des airs de pin-up, Tracy, était habillée à la Marilyn Monroe. La petite asiatique, Leila, était habillé en étudiante. Kassie avait l'air d'une lolita. Elle avait monté ses longs cheveux roses en 2 couettes. Son haut était un mini-tube en cuir( juste pour cacher ses seins) de couleur violette avec des lacets qui lui faisaient le tour de la taille. Le tout était agencé avec une mini-jupe de cuir noir très taille basse de style écolière et elle portait des bottes aux genoux, avec la semelle très haute. Tant qu' à Drago, il ressemblait à un jeune étudiant, sérieux et coincé mais mignon, bref selon Butch il allait rapporter gros.

Ils marchèrent en groupe jusqu'à l'une des rues les plus passantes de la ville. Drago remarqua qu'ils n'étaient pas seul à effectuer ce travail. D'ailleurs il commença à avoir des nausées de stress, regarder les autres lui donnaient envie de vomir, peu sure de lui, peu sure de ce qu'il faisait. Ce ne fut pas très long que Jake fut embarquer par quelqu'un. Mais Drago n'allait toujours pas très bien. Kassie s'en rendit compte.

-Ça va ? Tu as l'air hyper nerveux !

S'inquiéta t'elle.

-Nerveux ce n'est pas le mot!J'ai l'impression que mon corps va exploser ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire ni comment faire ça…

Son ton était saccadé et énervé. Kassie lui fit signe de respirer calmement, elle lui expliqua même que cela était normal, mais que tout allait bien aller. Elle sortit de sa poche une petite pilule rose.

-Prend ça ! Et crois-moi, tout va bien aller ton travail va se faire tout seul !

Drago regarda longuement le petit comprimé qu'elle tenait dans ses mains, il y avait un petit papillon dessus, cela ne pouvait pas être si dangereux, pensa-t-il. Il prit le cacher et l'avala. Quinze minutes plus tard, il commençait à se sentir bizarre, mais pas mal. Au contraire, il se sentait bien, il se sentait flotter comme s'il marchait dans le ciel bleu d'été. Il avait l'impression de redécouvrir le monde, jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi beau. Il avait perdu toute sa nervosité, trop émerveillé par ce qu'il entourait. Une vieille oldsmobile de couleur bourgogne s'arrêta devant lui, la fenêtre baissa. Drago un sourire aux lèvre se dirigea vers la voiture. À l'intérieur se trouvait un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, vêtu d' un très beau costard noir de qualité. Il avait les cheveux bruns foncés, for probablement teint et des yeux noisettes. Pour son âge il était très beau homme et travaillait fort possiblement pour une très grosse firme de Londres.

-Tu es nouveau toi, je ne t'ai jamais vu avec les jeunes de Butch.

Demanda l'homme qui avait une très belle voix. Drago toujours souriant et léger répondu tout simplement.

-Oui je suis nouveau, vous seriez mon premier client !

L'homme lui ouvrit la porte et lui fit signe de rentré, Drago regarda pour voir si Kassie était là, mais elle venait de rentré dans un jeep noir.

L'homme l'emmena au motel qui était à un coin de rue. Ce motel était très réputé pour ce genre de ''commerce''.

Dans la chambre l'homme se présenta sous le nom de John, tant qu'a Drago, il se nomma sous pseudonyme de Lucky.

**ATTENTION SCÈNE CONTENANT SEXE TRÈS EXPLICITE, ÂGE ADULTE REQUIS**( vaut mieux le dire pour ne pas se faire supprimer nos fics)

John s'installa sur le lit. Drago alla le rejoindre à côté de lui, la drogue aidant sin assurance. Sans crier garde, l'homme prit la main du jeune blondinet et la mit dans son pantalon sur son membre masculin. Drago se mit à faire des va et vient sans savoir exactement ou cela allait le mener. Mais il le su bien vite lorsque l'homme retira ses vêtements pour mettre son sexe bien en évidence qui commençait à être en érection. Il demanda à Drago de faire de même. Mais Drago su que cela ne s'arrêterait pas là lorsque John le prit par les cheveux et baissa sa tête ou son membre. Drago ouvrit grand la bouche et posa ses lèvres sur le membre de son client. Il ne se serait jamais cru capable d'une telle chose, mais il se mit à embrasser là ou ces lèvres étaient. L'homme jetais des soupir de tant à autres appréciant les baisers donnés à son sexe.

John fouilla soudainement dans les poches de ses pantalons et en sortit un préservatif qu'il appliqua à son pénis. Drago se demandait bien ce qu'il se passait quand l'homme lui demanda de ce mettre sur le ventre. C'est à ce moment que le jeune homme sentit quelques choses de gros et de dure rentré en lui…et pas nécessairement agréable. Mais il se sentit obligé de jouir même s'il n'aimait pas vraiment ça, il aimait ça, il se doutait que cela était fort probablement dû à la drogue. Au bout de 5 minute, l'homme demanda à Drago de se retourner sur le dos et d'ouvrir la bouche. Il s'exécuta aussitôt. L'homme retira son condom et s'approcha très près de la bouche de Drago, qui sentit un liquide blanchâtre se glisser dans sa bouche. Il en eu le haut le cœur, le goût était beaucoup trop amer. Immédiatement après l'homme commença à s'habiller et Drago eu l'idée de faire de même. Peu de temps après l'homme sortit 250$ (Ndl : Argent canadien car je ne sais pas c'est quoi l'Équivalent en livre ou en Euro).

**FIN DE LA SCÈNE DE SEXE EXPLICITE !**

-Mais ce n'est que 150 dollars…

Dit Drago.

L'homme ria un peu.

-Oui mais il y a 100 dollars que tu n'auras pas à partager avec ton patron.

Drago rougit. Il savait que cela faisait beaucoup. Il ne connaissait pas très bien l'argent moldu mais d'après ce que Butch lui avait expliqué, c'était beaucoup. Il balbutia un bref merci et sortit de l'hôtel pour aller rejoindre son poste. Il se sentait étourdit, il avait l'impression que le monde tournait autour de lui. Il prit une grande respiration et s'appuya contre un mur, lorsque Engel arriva près de lui et lui mit une main sur l'épaule et parla de sa voix rauque causé par trop de cigarette mais sa voix était tout de même féminine pour un garçon.

-Ça va ? Tu as pas l'air bien ?

Demanda-t-il.

Drago les yeux vitreux essaya de concentrer son regard sur le jeune homme qui lui parlait.

-J'en sais rien je me sens bizarre…

Répondit le beau blond.

Engel leva le visage de Drago vers lui, un visage délicat mais masculin. Il l'observa attentivement, mais il observa surtout les yeux et fit un signe d'approbation.

-J'sais pas ce que tu as prit mec, mais c'est entrain de faire effet…mais pas d'une façon agréable !

Drago répliqua d'un ton tranchant.

-Merci ! Mais j'avais remarqué !

-Eh mec ! Calme toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu as prit ?

Mais Drago avait peine à répondre ses yeux roulaient et sa tête balançait. Pour le faire revenir, Engel lui donna quelque gifle.

Lucky ? Qu'est-ce que tu as pris ?

-J'en sais…rien c'est Kassie…

Engel ragea en donnant un coup de poing dans le mur.

-ELLE ! Je te jure…elle entraîne tout le monde ! C'était la première fois que tu prenais de la drogue ?

Drago acquiesça.

-PUTE ! elle aurait pu te donner un joint à la limite...la garce.. .

Engel continuait de lui donner tout les surnoms ignobles possible mais cela résonnait dans la ête de Drago, comme un rebondissement.

-Je. à articuler Drago.

-C'était sous forme de quoi ?

-Une.petite.pillule.rose…avec des dessins !

Engel murmura que c'était de l'ecstasy, il aida le pauvre à se rendre au coin. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au coin, Kassie se précipita sur eux en se demandant ce qui se passait. Ce ne fut pas très long que Engel l'engueula à propos de la drogue, mais Kassie répliqua de tac au tac que c'est lui qui avait introduit Bobby à l'héros. Jake arriva et gifla sa sœur après avoir entendu l'histoire.

-MAIS TU ES MALADE ?

-PAS AU TANT QUE TOI !

Kassie le regarda un grand sourire sur les lèvres…et fit tourner un médaillon argenté avec un serpent dessus et s'approcha très près de son frère.

-Mais tu oublies Jake que ce n'est pas moi qu'on a comparé à notre chère mère…

FIN DU CHAPITRE !

Donc voilà des reviews..s'il vous plaît….JE VOUS AIME !

Ah oui et je tiens à dire que si vous avez des problèmes de drogue faite pas comme mes persos…ALLER CHERCHER DE L'AIDE ! Il y a moyen de s'en sortir !

Myamora qui vous aime fort et un calin peu sauver le monde!


End file.
